


Drown Inside Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #CancelTopSchlatt2021, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Schlatt is touch starved.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Drown Inside Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> “You may hear some things I say  
> But I promise, you're hearing them all the wrong way  
> I didn't mean half the things you heard  
> Do you honestly think I wanted to make things worse?  
> I thought when you left, you'd disappear  
> But I'm losing my mind, 'cause you're still here  
> I can't sleep and when I can  
> I don't wanna wake up, 'cause I know you'll be right there  
> I just want you to go away”
> 
> Personas, not CC's. /s

“C'mon Schlatt,” They were alone in Schlatt's office, a medium-sized room that was adequate. Schlatt was behind his desk, sitting on his black chair, legs crossed as he tried to remain impassive.

“I need to know why you called me here.” Wilbur pressed, and Schlatt wanted to scream. The energy for it seems caught in his throat, bubbling with the possibility, but doing that will only alarm the set of guards and Quackity, who stood just on the exterior.

How did they get here?

Wilbur may or might have walked up on Schlatt in the forest, four weeks ago, drunk and horny. The story kind of tells itself after that. 

Albeit, no matter how far they'd gone, Wilbur either didn't care enough or didn't care at all, to check if Schlatt was ok or still moving. No, it was always fuck and leave, fuck and leave and truthfully, Schlatt wasn't upset. He wasn't.

He totally was.

A million thoughts rushed through his mind as he listened to the brunette chatter on, too scared (as always) to finally say what was on his mind. He swallowed a sob and closed his eyes tightly. Already his heart rate was accelerating and his mind replayed his nightmares on a short loop.

“Wilbur..” he choked out, pawing at his eyes and sniffing quietly. It’s only then that Wilbur noticed his labored breathing.

“Schlatt?” Wilbur questions, dropping his annoyed expression and crossing the room to sit next to the president. “Hey, hey, what’s the matter? What’s going on?” and it's the first time, Wilbur sounded so genuinely **_concerned, worried_**.(to Schlatt, at least)

“N-nothing. It’s dumb. You can leave.”

“Schlatt, if something is bothering you this much, then you should tell me”

He takes a deep breath and huffs it out, wincing and bringing the heels of his hands up, pressing against his eyes before he continues. “It’s like, I’m constantly surrounded by people, ya know? but I… I somehow still feel... just… so alone all the time. And I'm trying my best to you know, I- just want to.. like- I don't know...”

Wilbur hesitated but then leans over and sympathetically run his fingers through Schlatt's hair, taking note of how he closes his eyes and leans into it, even if it only lasts for a fraction of a second.

Schlatt hated it, he felt so vulnerable, so **weak** , but Wilbur's hand was just so _soft_ and the way he ruffles Schlatt's hair and caress the scalp made him feel so _loved_ and _**wanted**_ and just- ~~it finally felt like someone cared.~~

“Like, I’ll have these days where I don’t even want to get out of bed and I’m just lying there, crying my eyes out, longing for some person that has no name. All I want is to just lay down and have someone hold me.” Eyes half-closed of soft pleasure, the ram hybrid leaned into the gentle touch and Wilbur just observed. This reaction was unexpected. Will knew that Schlatt missed being touched because who wouldn't? But Wil didn't expect the cold, steely man that everyone respects but fears to just... melt into this. 

Willbur let his hands drag from Schlatt's hair, down his neck, shoulders, and arms down to his hands. There was a sharp inhale from the hybrid as the warmth seeped through his skin. 

“Wilbur....”

“hmn?”

“Can we cuddle?”

“Sure, Princess”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it sucks, join my discord:
> 
> https://discord.gg/gj486pvavu


End file.
